Love and life
by Proud to be special
Summary: The Dawn Treader has set out on her voyage East. The dangers to be faced are unknown and Caspian and Jamie's relationship could be tested to the limit. Movie-verse.
1. Chapter 1

I hope you enjoy this story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Jamie stood on the deck of the Dawn Treader. Her hair was blown about by the wind. She was dressed in brown trousers, a dark blue shirt and black boots, with a red short-sleeved tunic. Her hair was tied in a ponytail over her shoulder, but a few strands blew free. She leaned on the railings, gazing out over the empty ocean. She was 20-years-old. They had been at sea for just over a month and a half. Their first stop had been at the Island of Galma, where the Governor's daughter attempted to flirt with Caspian. Reepicheep stood on the rails by her left elbow. 'What do you hope to find in the East Reep?'  
>'I do not know your majesty. Perhaps the end of the world, and Aslan's country. What about yourself?'<br>'I'm not sure, I think I have everything I could ever want.' Jamie replied, she looked down at her left ring finger, where her diamond engagement ring sparkled. 'The only thing I wish for is my family.' The sun was beginning to set, creating a beautiful orange glow over the sea. 'Goodnight Reep.'  
>'Goodnight Your Majesty.' He replied, inclining his head. Jamie left the railing and headed for her cabin, moving among members of the crew, including the ship's captain, Drinian.<br>She entered her cabin, it was simple and small but beautifully decorated. The walls were painted with images of Narnia. Her sword hung on a hook by the door, and her bedcover was red and gold embroidered. A truck stood at the end of the bed, carved with different Narnian creatures. Jamie removed her tunic and boots and slipped into bed.

Jamie awoke the next morning by sunlight streaming through the window. She sat up and stretched before getting out of bed. She pulled her boots on and pulled a blue tunic on. She left her cabin and headed to the navigation room to meet Caspian and Drinian. Caspian gave her a kiss on the cheek when she entered. 'Your Majesties,' Drinian began. 'We are about a week out from the Lone Islands. After that we sail onwards East.'  
>'Thank you Drinian.' Caspian said.<br>'Where do you think we are going to find the Lords?' Jamie asked.  
>'They could be anywhere from the Lone Islands.' Caspian replied. 'Our only problem is we do not know what lies beyond the Lone Islands.'<br>'Anything could be out there.' Drinian said.

Suddenly the trio was interrupted by a shout of, 'Man Overboard!'  
>'What has that mouse done now?' Caspian asked.<br>Jamie laughed as the three of them ran out of the cabin. They headed to the prow of the ship, where many of the crew were. They parted to let the trio through. Jamie could see three figures in the water. Caspian turned to the ship's first mate, Rynelf. 'Jamie, Rynelf, come help me.' The pair and Caspian pulled off their tunics, leaving just their shirts on, and dove over the edge of the ship into the water below.  
>There were two boys, one dark haired the other blond, and a dark haired girl. Jamie couldn't see their faces, because they seemed to be swimming away from the ship. They seemed to have appeared from nowhere. Jamie made for the girl, who was closest. Caspian went for the dark-haired boy. Jamie caught the girl, 'It's alright, I've got you.' She said.<br>The girl turned her head, 'Jamie!' She exclaimed.  
>'Lucy.' Jamie replied.<br>'Edmund.' Lucy called, 'It's Jamie.'  
>'It's alright boys.' Caspian said. 'You're safe now.'<br>The dark-haired boy stopped swimming. 'Are we in Narnia?' He asked.  
>'Yes, you're in Narnia.' Caspian laughed.<br>Rynelf had caught the other boy, who seemed determined to get away. 'I don't want to go.' He yelled. 'I want to go back to England. I'm going back to England.'

Jamie, still holding onto Lucy, swam over to the side of the ship. Two of the crew helped them onto a platform. 'Hold on.' Jamie said to Lucy. The platform rose up out of the water, Jamie and Lucy holding onto the ropes. They stepped down onto the deck and were handed towels. Lucy immediately wrapped hers around herself. 'That was thrilling.' She said.  
>'How in the world did you end up here?' Caspian asked as he joined them, also taking a towel.<br>'I have no idea.' Lucy replied as they began to walk across the deck.  
>They all stopped and looked around when Edmund called, 'Caspian.'<br>Caspian walked back and clasped the younger boy around the shoulders. 'Edmund.'  
>'It's great to see you.' Edmund said.<br>'To see you.' Came Caspian's response.  
>'Didn't you call for us?' Lucy asked.<br>'No.' Jamie replied. 'Not this time.'  
>'Well, whatever the case, I'm just glad to be here.' Edmund grinned.<p>

They turned again when the boy who had arrived with Edmund and Lucy screamed. Reepicheep was on him. Jamie raised her eyebrows. 'Now calm down sir.' Reepicheep exclaimed.  
>'Get that thing off me!' The boy cried. 'Get that thing off me!' He threw Reepicheep who rolled to a stop in front of the four.<br>'Reepicheep!' Lucy said.  
>Reepicheep turned and adjusted his sword. 'Oh, Your Majesties.' He said, bowing.<br>'Hello Reep, what a pleasure.' Edmund replied.  
>'The pleasure is all mine sir.' The mouse replied. 'But first, what to do about this hysterical interloper?' He was referring to the boy.<br>The boy pointed at Reepicheep. 'That giant rat thing just tried to claw my face off!' He yelled.  
>'I was merely trying to expel the water from your lungs, sir.'<br>The boy staggered to his feet in shock. 'It talked! Did you see? Did anyone just hear that? It just talked!'  
>'He always talks.' One of the men said.<br>'Actually it's getting him to shut up that's the trick.' Caspian said.  
>'The moment there is nothing to be said Your Highness, I promise you I will not say it.' Reepicheep replied.<br>'I don't know what kind of prank this is, but I want to wake up right now.' The boy continued.  
>'Perhaps we could throw him back.' Reepicheep suggested.<br>The look on Edmund's face made Jamie think that he agreed. Lucy saw it too. 'Edmund!' She exclaimed elbowing him.

The boy went over to a group of the crew. 'I demand to know, just where in the blazes am I?'  
>'You're on the Dawn Treader.' Tavros, a Minotaur, informed him. 'The finest ship in Narnia's navy.' The boy just fainted and everyone burst our laughing.<br>Tavros turned to Caspian. 'Was it something I said?'  
>'See to him, will you?' Caspian checked.<br>'Your Majesty.' Tavros replied, sighing.  
>'Men.' Caspian called. 'Behold our castaways, Edmund the Just, and Lucy the Valiant. High King and Queen of Narnia.' The entire crew, bar Jamie and Caspian knelt down before the pair.<p>

* * *

><p>please review<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

'Here, these should fit you.' Jamie said, holding out some clothes to Lucy. There was a pair of dark blue trousers, a white shirt and red sleevless jacket.  
>'Thanks.' She replied taking them. She stepped behind a screen to get changed, while Jamie changed into a pair of green trousers, a pale blue shirt and a dark blue sleeveless jacket. When Lucy emerged, Jamie handed the younger girl a pair of black boots, and pulled her own on. Suddenly Lucy caught her left hand. 'What's this?' She asked, indicating Jamie's ring.<br>'What? Oh that. Yeah.'  
>'He proposed?' Lucy guessed.<br>'Yup.' Jamie replied.  
>'I'm so happy for you, you're perfect for each other.' Lucy squeled, hugging the older girl.<br>Jamie laughed and stood up. 'Come on, we should find the others.'

Edmund and Caspian were waiting on the deck when Jamie and Lucy emerged from the cabin. They too had changed out of their wet clothing and into more suitable attire. Caspian led them into his cabin, where Lucy was to stay. Lucy walked to one of the walls, where a golden carving of Aslan hung. 'Aslan.' She murmed, as she reached out her hand and ran it across the carving. Edmund walked across the cabin to look at the painting on the wall. 'Look.'Lucy continued. 'Susan's bow and arrows.'  
>Jamie opened a cabinet and picked up a box, which she handed to Caspian. It contained Lucy's cordial and dagger. 'Lucy.' Caspian said.<br>The girl turned. 'My healing cordial, and dagger.' She reached out to take them, but paused. 'Oh, may I?'  
>'Of course, they're your's.' Caspian said, handing her the box.<br>Edmund spotted something hanging on a hook. 'Peter's sword.'  
>'Yes,' Caspian followed him across the cabin. 'I looked after it as promised.' He picked the sword up and held it out. 'Here, hold it if you wish.'<br>'No, no.' Edmund disagreed. 'It's yours, Peter gave it to you.'  
>Caspian gave a sly smile and opened anther cabinet. 'We did save this for you though.' He held up Edmund's torch, before throwing it to him.<br>Edmund caught it. 'Thanks.' He said, accidently shining the light into his own eyes.

'So what's the situation in Narnia?' Ed mund asked.  
>Caspian glanced at Jamie, who nodded. 'Come, we shall take you to the navigation room and explain all there.'<br>Jamie led the way out of the cabin, and up the stairs to the naviation room. Drinian was already there. 'Edmund, Lucy.' Jamie said. 'This is the ship's captain Lord Drinian.'  
>'Your majesties.' Drinian bowed.<br>Caspian beckoned them over to the map table. 'Since you left us the Giants of the North have surrendered unconditionaly,' He began. 'Then we defeated the Calormen armies at the Great Desert. There is peace across all of Narnia.' He pointed to each of the places on the map in turn.  
>'Peace?' Edmund questioned.<br>'In just three years.' Jamie confirmed.  
>'How long have you been at sea?' Lucy asked.<br>'About a month and a half.' Caspian replied.  
>'Hang on.' Edmund said. 'So if there are no wars to fight, and no one's in trouble, then why are we here?'<br>'That's a good question, we've been asking ourselves the same question?' Jamie referred to herself and Caspian.  
>'So where are we sailing to?' Edmund once again spoke up.<br>'Before I took back the throne from my Uncle, he tried to kill my father's closest friends and most loyal supporters. The seven lords of Telmer.' Caspian turned to the wall, where portraits of the seven lords hung. 'They fled to the Lone Islands.' He indicated the area. 'And no one's heard from them since.'  
>'So you think something's happened to them?' Edmund asked.<br>'Well if it has, it's our duty to find out.' Caspian replied.  
>'We made a promise to Aslan.' Jamie told them.<p>

'Well, what's East of the Lone Islands?' Lucy questioned.  
>'Uncharted waters.' Drinian replied. 'Things you can barely imagine. Tales of sea serpents and worse.'<br>'Sea serpents.' Edmund grinned.  
>'Alright Captain, that's enough of your tall tales.' Caspian finished.<br>'How long will you be at sea?' Edmund asked.  
>'As long as it takes to find all the Lords.' Jamie replied. 'It could be weeks, months or years. But we both wish this quest to be over as quickly a possible.'<br>'Why's that then?' Lucy teased.  
>Edmund looked confused. 'Am I missing something here?' Lucy and Jamie took one look at each other before bursting into laughter. Caspian chuckled along with them and wrapped his arm around Jamie. Edmund noticed the gesture. 'Oh, I get it now.'<p>

The five of them left the navigation room. Drinian took the helm, Lucy went to the Bow of the ship and Caspian went to show Edmund around the ship. Jamie went back to her cabin, and pulled out some paper and drawing utensils. Once back on deck, she settled herself on some crates and began to sketch. She was drawing a man and a woman. Her parents as she remebered them. It had been a long time since she had seen her mum and even longer since she had seen her dad, but their faces were imprinted into her memory. She would never forget them, even if she never saw them again.

* * *

><p>Please review<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

The rest of the week past in a blur. On the day they were expecting to arrive at the Lone Islands, Lucy and Jamie were sat together, watching Caspian and Edmund sparring on the deck of the Dawn Treader. Lucy was sewing, repairing some ripped clothing belonging to crew members. The rest of the crew were urging Caspian and Edmund on. Neither seemed to have an advantage. With one last clash of their swords, Both Edmund and Caspian had their blades at each other throats. The crew burst into applause. One of the crew members handed Edmund a cup of water as he came over to join Jamie and Lucy. 'Edmund.' Lucy said. 'Do you think if we keep sailing to the end of the world we'll just, tip off the edge?' Jamie chuckled to herself, Lucy wasn't the only one to have asked that.  
>'Don't worry Lu.' Edmund reassured. 'We're a long way from there.'<br>At that moment the boy had arrived with Edmund and Lucy, who happened to be their cousin named Eustace, appeared from below deck.  
>'I see you're still talking nonsense the lot of you.' He said, dropping the hatch down, which earnt him a glare from Jamie.<br>'Are you feeling better?' Lucy asked.  
>'Yes, no thanks to you.' He replied harshly. 'It's lucky I have an iron constitution.'<br>Reepicheep chose that moment to appear at Jamie's elbow. 'As effervescent as ever I see. Find your sea legs?'  
>'Never lost them.' Eustace shot back. 'Simply dealing with the shock of things. Mother says I have an acute disposition, due to my intelligence.' At that Edmund had to cough back into his cup, and Jamie turned her snort of laughter into a cough.<br>'I don't think he has a cute anything.' Reepicheep muttered.

Eustace pushed himself away from the edge of the ship. 'I'll have you know, as soon as we find civilisation, I'm contacting the British Consul.'  
>'The what?' Jamie questioned.<br>Eustace carried on regardless. 'Have you all arrested for kidnapping.' He began to walk away but bumped into Caspian.  
>'Kidnapping, is it?' Jamie's fiance asked with a grin. 'That's funny.' He took a step forward, which caused Eustace to step back. 'I thought we saved your life.'<br>'You held me against my will.' Eustace argued.  
>'Ha!' Reepicheep exclaimed.<br>'Did we?' Caspian questioned.  
>'In, what I must say, the most unhygienic quarters. It's like, like a zoo down there.' Jamie raised her eyebrows.<br>'He's quite the complainer isn't he.' Reepicheep said.  
>'He's just warming up.' Edmund informed them.<p>

'Land Ho!' One of the crew members, in the crow's nest, yelled. Caspian hurried up to Drinian, while Jamie, Edmund and Lucy turned where they were. They could just make out the shape of a land mass on the horizon.  
>'The Lone Islands.' Jamie whispered to herself. The Dawn Treader was still a good couple of hours away, but it was comforting for Jamie to know where they were.<p>

As they approached the Islands, the sky became redder as the sun began to set. Edmund left to join Caspian and Drinian at the helm of the ship. Jamie and Lucy talked about Narnia since she and her brother had last been there. They were distracted when Tavros began to shout orders. 'Man the longboats, furl the sail and prepare to drop anchor!' There was a clamouring as the crew began unpack the boats.  
>'Wait here.' Jamie instructed Lucy as she headed into her cabin. She grabbed her sword, and a spare one for Lucy. She also took her and Lucy's jackets. When she re-emerged onto the deck, the longboats had already been lowered and the crew were waiting for the monarchs to board. They all took to one boat. Caspian, Reepicheep and Jamie at the front with Edmund and Eustace at the back and Lucy took the tiller. Crew members took the oars.<p>

'Onward, the thrill of the unknown lies ahead.' Reepicheep said cheerfully, as the boats bumped against the stones steps.  
>'Couldn't this have waited till the morning?' Eustace questioned as the crew helped Lucy and Jamie out of the boat.<br>'There is no honour in turning away from adventure, lad.' Reepicheep told him.  
>'Listen.' Lucy said.<br>'It's too quiet.' Jamie stated.  
>'Where is everybody?' Lucy asked.<br>They looked around as they heard Eustace fall, trying to get out of the boat. 'And you're certain he's related by blood?' Caspian mused. He unslung his crossbow from his back.

Suddenly a bell tolled from somewhere in the village, causing everyone to draw their swords. 'I don't like this.' Jamie muttered to no one in particular, but from Caspian's look, she knew he had heard.  
>'Reepicheep, stay here with Drinian's men and secure the place.' Caspian ordered. 'We'll head on. If we don't come back by dawn, send a party.'<br>'Yes your majesty.' Reepicheep sheathed his blade and scampered away, as Edmund led Caspian, Jamie, Lucy and Eustace up into the town.

* * *

><p><strong>Please, please review.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I only own stuff you don't recognise.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

The group cautiously made their way though the town of Narrowhaven. Jamie's hand was clamped around the hilt of her sword. Every street they went down was deserted. 'What's happened here?' She asked no one in particular.  
>It was Edmund who answered. 'I don't know. I remember coming to the Lone Islands during our reign and this place was one bustling with people.'<br>'I remember too.' Lucy said.  
>'You have to remember,' Jamie said , 'That our reign was over 1300 years ago.' Edmund nodded in response.<br>Eventually they came to a large square. Again it was deserted. 'Eustace, go check out those houses.' Caspian instructed.  
>'Me?' Eustace asked.<br>'Yes, you, go.' Edmund shoved his cousin across the square.  
>He peered into a house intently for a moment. 'Yeah, looks like nobody's in.' He called. 'So do you think we should head back?'<br>Edmund turned. 'Do you want to come here and guard, something.' He sounded unsure about what he was saying.  
>Eustace ran across the square to them. 'Ah, yes. Good idea cousin. Very, uh, logical.' Caspian pulled out his knife and handed it to Eustace, who stared at it. 'I've got it. I've got it. Don't worry.' He called after them. Somehow that didn't reassure Jamie.<p>

Jamie pushed open the door of what seemed to be a church, and Edmund pulled his torch out of his bag. The building had a lot of bells hanging from the roof. The four of them looked around warily. 'Uh, I'm ready to go when you are.' Eustace called, but they ignored him. In the centre of the floor was a table with books stacked around it. An open book stood on the table. Lists of names filled the pages. Some crossed out, and all with numbers next to them.  
>'Who are all these people?' Lucy asked.<br>'Why have they been crossed out?' Edmund asked in reply.  
>'It looks like some kind of, fee.' Lucy pointed out.<br>'I do not like this.' Jamie said, concerned.  
>'Slave traders.' Caspian said.<br>Suddenly the bells began to ring, and men slid down the ropes to surround the group. 'Look out!' Caspian yelled, taking one out with his crossbow. Then they were fighting. Jamie kicked one man in the stomach and clashed swords with another.

The fighting was stopped by a scream for Eustace. Caspian's knife was being held by a new man, to his throat. This man swung the door closed. 'Unless you want to hear this one squeal like a girl again.' He said. 'I'd say you should drop you weapons.' All the time he was pushing Eustace towards them.  
>'Like a girl?' Eustace asked.<br>The man held the knife closer. 'Now!'  
>There was a clatter as Lucy dropped her sword. Jamie crouched down and placed her sword on the ground, as did Caspian. 'Eustace.' Edmund growled as he dropped his sword.<br>'Put them in irons.' The man ordered.  
>'Come here you.' One of the men roughly grabbed Jamie's wrists.<br>'Get off!' She yelled, as shackles were placed around her wrists.

'Let's take these three to market.' The leader ordered. 'Send those two to the dungeons.'  
>Jamie and Caspian shared a frightened look. Caspian fought against his captor. 'Listen to me you insolent fool. I am your king!'<br>Edmund also fought against his captor, who backhanded him around the face. 'You're going to pay for that.' He said.  
>'Actually.' A new voice joined in. 'Someone else is going to pay, for all of you.'<br>With that the group began to get dragged away. Caspian and Edmund in one direction, and Jamie, Lucy and Eustace in another. Lucy began to call out for Edmund, as Jamie yelled. 'Caspian! Get off! Caspian!'  
>'Jamie!' Caspian yelled back. 'Jamie!'<p>

Once outside Jamie, Lucy and Eustace were dragged out of the square and down an alleyway into another square. Against a wall was a row of pins, each holding a captive. Jamie saw that some of them were Narnians. The three of them had their own bonds attached to a ring each. Lucy looked devastated. Jamie squeezed her hand. 'It'll be okay, Lu, you'll see.' Lucy gave an almost non-existent smile, but it was there.  
>It was uncomfortable against the wall, and night was falling, meaning that the temperature dropped considerably. But somehow Jamie fell asleep bound to a metal ring. She awoke as the sun was rising. Lucy had fallen asleep on her shoulder. She began to hum an old Narnian lullaby to herself. It comforted her.<br>Lucy slowly awoke as Jamie was humming. 'It's been a long time since I heard the old lullabies.' She whispered.  
>Jamie smiled weakly. 'I never forgot them, they always reminded me of our reign and you lot. I always knew you would come back, Aslan told me, but I did not realise just how long it would be.'<br>'But you have Caspian now.' Lucy pointed out.  
>'He'll never replace you lot. You became the siblings I never had.'<br>'But you love him?' Lucy checked.  
>'Of course, I wouldn't be marrying him if I didn't.'<p>

They looked around as a cart came out from an archway. It was full of chained people. 'Helaine' A man yelled, coming out from a house.  
>A little girl ran after him 'Mummy!' She cried.<br>A woman in the back of the cart screamed 'No!' and reached out.  
>'Helaine!' The man yelled again. He tried to get to the woman, but another man, running behind the cart shoved him away.<br>'Stay with daddy!' The woman yelled to the girl.  
>'Don't worry! I'll find you.' The man called as the girl reached him. Lucy put her head in her hands, and Jamie put an arm around her shoulders, as the cart disappeared from view under another arch.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please review.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jamie, Lucy and Eustace were pulled roughly to their feet as the head slave trader ordered them to be taken to the market. They were pushed back through the streets to the main square. Wealthy looking men were all gathered there, and a stage had been set up. A small platform stood on the stage. It was to this stage that they were dragged. Jamie was the first one up on the platform. 'What am I bid for this young beauty?' The head slave trader asked. 'Very useful in many ways.' Jamie snarled at this. The crowd laughed. 'And feisty too!'  
>'50!' One man yelled.<br>'70!' Yelled another.  
>'80!' Called the first.<br>'90!' Someone else chipped in.  
>'110.'<br>'120!'  
>'140!' The second man cried.<br>There was silence for a moment. The the slave trader said. 'Any more bids? No. Sold!' Jamie had a plaque put around her neck and was pulled from the platform and Lucy was thrust up. 'Another young beauty, how much for this one?'  
>'I bid 60!' Called the first man<br>'I bid 80!' Another said.  
>'100 for the little lady!'<br>'120!'  
>'150!' The first yelled.<br>'Any more bids? Sold!' Like Jamie, Lucy had a plaque put around her neck, and was pulled off the platform.

Next it was Eustace. 'And now, for this fine specimen. Who'll kick off the bidding.' There was muttering but no one offered up a price. 'Come on now, he may not look like much, but uh he's strong.'  
>'Yeah, he's strong alright. Smells like the rear end of a Minotaur.' Jamie and Lucy risked a glance at each other. They recognised that voice. It was Rynelf!<br>There was some chuckling and then Eustace chipped in. 'That is an outrageous lie! I won the school hygiene award two years running.'  
>The crowd laughed. 'Come on, someone make a bid.'<br>A cloaked and hooded man stepped forward. 'I'll take them off your hands. I'll take them all off your hands.' The man flung his hood back, to reveal Drinian, with Reepicheep speaking from his shoulder. 'For Narnia!'  
>At that moment, other members of the Dawn Treader's crew revealed themselves, pulling off their cloaks and yelling, 'For Narnia!'<br>The head slave trader realised what was happening. 'Guards! Guards! Move yourselves!' The Narnians drew their swords and threw themselves into battle. Reepicheep launched himself onto the head slave trader.

As Drinian set upon the head slave trader, Reepicheep leapt across to the table behind Jamie and Lucy, and using his sword, released them from the shackles. 'Thanks Reep, we knew you would come.' Lucy thanked the mouse.  
>'Your Highnesses.' Reepicheep bowed to them, before attacking another man.<br>Lucy attacked a man with the auction book, and Jamie grabbed his sword.  
>Jamie jumped down off the stage and was immediately engaged in battle with one of the buyers. She hit him around the head with the hilt of the sword, rendering him unconscious.<br>She fought hard against the slave traders and buyers, alongside the rest of the Dawn Treader's crew. It wasn't long before the townspeople were getting involved, fighting against the traders.  
>Jamie grabbed Lucy's arm. 'We have to find Caspian and Edmund!'<br>'Where were they?' Lucy asked.  
>'I don't know!' Jamie replied.<br>Lucy's eyes scanned the marketplace. 'There!' She pointed up, towards a walkway. Caspian, Edmund and another man were fighting against their captors.  
>'Go! I'll stay down here.' Jamie ordered Lucy, who promptly took off.<p>

Jamie threw herself back into the mayhem, but there was little need. The buyers and slave traders were fleeing. A huge cheer rose as the last trader fled from the market square. The crew of the Dawn Treader were quickly hounded by the townspeople, who were thanking and congratulating them.  
>Jamie quickly located her own, Lucy's, Edmund's and Caspian's weapons. She buckled her sword around her waist. Lucy hurried over to her, Caspian, Edmund and the other man in tow. Caspian immediately pulled Jamie into a hug. 'Are you ok?' He asked her.<br>'Are you?' She asked in reply.  
>Edmund cleared his throat to get their attention. 'Oh yes, Jamie, Lucy, this is Lord Bern.' Caspian said. Both Jamie and Lucy gave a slight bow.<br>'Your majesties.' Lord Bern bowed to them.

Caspian jumped up onto the stage. 'People of Narrowhaven. As King of Narnia and Emperor of the Lone Islands, I declare the slave trade abolished. I also pronounce Lord Bern of Narnia as Duke of the Lone Islands.' A cheer rose from the gathered Lone Islanders.

* * *

><p><strong>Please, please review.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lone Islanders lined the streets as the Narnians made their way through Narrowhaven. The crew were laden withgifts from the people. It was mostlyfood, but there were a few other things in there as well. A man broke away from the crowds. 'Your majesty! Your majesty!'  
>Drinian caught hold of the man. 'Hold it!' Jamie, Caspian and Edmund grasped the hilt of their swords.<br>'My wife was taken just this morning!' He implored.  
>'It's alright Drinian.' Caspian reassured. Drinian released the man. Jamie recognised him as the man who chased the cart that morning.<br>'I beg you take me with you.' The man requested.  
>'I want to come.' A girl ran after them. It was the same girl from earlier.<br>'No Gael, stay with your aunt.' The man pushed the girl towards a woman, before continuing to talk to the Narnians. 'I'm a fine sailor, been on the seas my whole life.'  
>'Of course, you must.' Caspian agreed.<br>'Thank you!' The man gasped.  
>'But daddy.' Gael stopped her father. Jamie saw Lucy stop too.<p>

They entered the harbour of Narrowhaven. Lord Bern approached them. 'My King! My King!' He held out a sea-encrusted sword. 'This was given to me by your father. I hid it safely in a cave all these years.'  
>'That's an old Narnian sword.' Edmund said.<br>'It's from your golden age.' Bern confirmed. 'There are seven such swords. Gifts from Aslan to protect Narnia. Your father entrusted them to us. Here, take it.' He offered the sword to Caspian. 'And may it protect you.'  
>Caspian took the sword and the crowd started cheering again. 'Thank you my Lord, and we shall find you lost citizens.' He promised. They made their way to the boats, Caspian paused. 'Edmund.' He held the sword out to Edmund, who took it.<p>

The boats rowed out of the port, with the townspeople till cheering. When they reached the Dawn Treader, the cew quickly climbed the sides and began to hoist the baskets and crates aboard the ship. Once everyone and ecerything was aboard, Drinian gave the order for the anchor to be hoisted and the sail to be unfurled, sending them on their way once again.

The following week Jamie and Caspian joined Drinian at the helm for an update on their progress. 'Now we have passed the Lone Islands, we must be more cautious than ever.' Drinian said. 'No maps we know of extend this far and the Lone Islanders could tell us nothing.'  
>'So we're on our own.' Caspian confirmed.<br>'We'll be fine.' Jamie reassured.  
>'If we just keep on East.' Drinian gestured in the direction. 'Then, hopefully we'll arrive somewhere.'<br>'Yeah, somewhere.' Jamie muttered. Caspian put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest.  
>Drinian got called off to help out some of the crew members, leaving Caspian and Jamie alone. 'Are you ok?' Caspian asked.<br>'What do you think is out there?' Jamie asked in reply.  
>'Is that what you're worried about? What we could find?' Caspian questioned. Jamie silently nodded in reply.'It'll be fine love. I promise.'<br>Jamie wrapped her arms around Caspian's waist, and he kissed the top of her head.

As the days passed Jamie divided her time between Caspian, Lucy and Edmund, but she also spend time alone, just thinking. it was at one of these times that they discovered Gael. Jamie was sat next to the railing of the ship, her hair loose around her shoulders, blown by the gentle breeze. She looked aound when Eustace ran out from below deck. He had a frightened look on his face, and held a meat carver in his hand. He slammed into Tavos, and then knocked down one of the crew. Reepicheep followed him out, and leapt up onto the side of the ship. 'Trying to run away?' He asked. 'We're on a boat you know.' He caught a rope and swung aound until he landed on a barrel in front of Eustace.  
>He drew his sword and pointed it at Eustace, who looked terrified. 'Look, can't we just discuss this?' Jamie wondered what Eustace had done.<br>Reepicheep cut open Eustace's shirt to reveal an orange. 'That was for stealing!' He stuck his sword in the orange and pulled it out. 'That was for lying!' Finally he wacked Eustace around the head with the orange. 'And that was for good measure!' Eustac took a swipe at Reepicheep, who ducked and leapt across the deck to the side. 'That's the spirit! We have ourselves a duel.' The crew began to gather round expectant. 'Catch.' Reepicheep threw the orange to Drinian, who caught it.

'Now, come on.' Reepicheep encouraged Eustace. 'Take your best shot.' Eustace lunged, but Reepicheep ducked. 'Is that it? Come on, boy.' Reepicheep kept dodging Eustace's feeble swipes. 'Focus! Focus!' Eventually, after Eustace had hit the side of the ship with his weapon, Reepicheep gave him a piece of advice. 'Stop flapping your wings like a drunken pelican. Poise! Keep your blade up. Up, up! That's it.' Eustace lunged again, but Reepicheep leapt over him. 'Now,' The crew laughed. Eustace momentarily got his sword stuck in the rigging. Reepicheep landed behind Eustace. 'Yoo-hoo. Over here.' Eustace freed the blade. 'Now, lunge with your foot.' Eustace did so, but Reepicheep dodged and landed on the deck. 'Not your left, your right.' He hit the boy's legs. 'Got it?' He scampered back onto the side of the ship. 'Come on. Be nimble! Be nimble! It's a dance boy, a dance.' Eustace began to lunge. 'Come on now, again, and again. That's right, that's right.' With a slash of Eustace's blade, Reepicheep swayed on the edge, before falling off the side of the ship. Eustace stared over the edge into the water.

Jamie grinned as she saw Reepicheep climb up the rigging, out of Eustace's sight. Reepicheep tapped Eustace's shoulder, and the boy turned around in confusion. 'And that, is that.' Reepicheep swung out and kicked Eustace, sending him sprawling into a basket, and the floor.  
>There was the scream of a girl as the basket fell. Lucy came forward. A girl crawled out of the basket. 'Look!.' Lucy said.<br>The girl was Gael. Her father, Rhince, came forward. 'Gael, what are you doing here?' He asked. Gael stood up and brushed her hair out of her face. The deck of the ship fell silent as everyone stared at the young girl. Jamie got slowly to her feet and went to stand by Lucy. 'Here.' Rhince said, pulling Gael into a hug.  
>Drinian made his way through the crew. 'Looks like we have an extra crew member.' He said. He crouched down and offered Gael the orange, who took it.<br>Lucy stepped forward. 'Welcome aboard.'  
>'Your majesty.' Gael curtsied.<br>'Call me Lucy.' The girl said kindly. 'Come on.' She led the child away, her arm around her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

'It looks uninhabited.' Caspian said, looking through a telescope. He, Jamie, Edmund and Drinian were at the bow, within sight of the first island since the Lone Islands. 'But if the Lords followed the mist East they would have stopped here.'  
>'Could be a trap.' Drinian suggested.<br>'Or it could hold some answers.' Edmund put in. 'Caspian?'  
>'We'll spend the night on shore.' Caspian decided. 'Scour the island in the morning.'<br>'Aye your majesty.' Drinian took the telescope from Caspian.

Just a few minutes later the long boats were pulling away from the ship. They rowed into the natural harbour of the island, and pulled up on the beach. Everyone grabbed their own pack from the boats. These packs contained a sleeping mat, blanket and pillow.  
>Rynelf lit a fire on the beach and began to cook some stew for dinner, with help from Lucy and Gael. Jamie had kicked off her boots, and was sparring with Caspian on the sand. Edmund chatted to Reepicheep and Eustace sat sullenly away from everybody.<p>

A cool breeze sprung up, ruffling everyone's hair, and causing Jamie to pull her boots back on before her feet got too cold.  
>After dinner the crew of the<em> Dawn Treader <em>sat around the still burning fire and listened as Jamie, Edmund and Lucy told stories of the Golden Age of Narnia. While most were entranced, Eustace scoffed, in disbelief, at everything the trio said.

One by one the crew drifted off to bed, until only Jamie, Caspian, Edmund and Lucy were left. The flames of the fire were slowly dying down, the night air growing colder. 'We should be getting some sleep.' Jamie stated quietly.  
>'I agree.' Caspian said.<br>The four monarchs rose from the sand to find their own places to sleep. Caspian and Jamie had a brief kiss, before she wandered off with Lucy to sleep near Gael, and he and Edmund made up their own beds on the edge of the camp.

The next thing both Jamie and Lucy knew, they were being kidnapped. Invisible creatures had lifted them away from the camp, their mouths covered. Both girls squirmed in the grip of their captors, but could not break free.  
>Finally, in what looked like a garden of some kind, they were released, falling to the floor. They scrambled to their feet, and Lucy whipped out her dagger, which was promptly whipped away from her.<p>

Lucy and Jamie both lunged for the dagger, both hoping that one of them would get it. Unfortunately both girls were thrown back violently. One of the creatures chuckled, before another spoke in a raspy voice. 'There is no escape.' It said.  
>'Well put.' Another congratulated. The first speaker appeared to be the leader.<br>'Scary.' Yet another chipped in.  
>'What are you?' Lucy stammered.<br>'We are terrifying invisible beasts.' Another creature told them.  
>'If you could see us you would be really intimidated.' The leader said.<br>'You forgot to mention, that we're very large.'  
>'Well, what do you want?' Jamie confronted.<br>''You.' The leader stated simply.

'You'll do what we ask.' The leader continued.  
>'They will, very clear.'<br>'Or what?' Lucy asked sincerely, getting to her feet. Jamie quickly followed suit.  
>'Or death.' The leader threatened.<br>'Death, death, death.' His followers chanted.  
>'Well we wouldn't be much use to you dead now, would be?' Lucy pointed out.<br>'I hadn't though of that.'  
>'No you hadn't.'<br>'Alright, then we'll just kill your friends.' The threat came from a different one of the creatures.  
>Jamie put her hand on Lucy's shoulder in support, and looked up defiantly. 'What do you want with us?'<p>

The leader began to speak again. 'You will enter the house of the Oppressor.' The two girls were shoved forward.  
>'What house?' Jamie asked, bewildered.<br>'This one.' As if by magic a door opened before them. A door to an invisible house. 'Upstairs you will find the _Book of Incantations._ Recite the spell that makes the Unseen Seen.'  
>'Well put Chief, well put.' One of the followers praised.<br>'Well go one, we haven't got all day.' Lucy had been examining either side of the door.  
>'Remember what'll happen to your friends. You've been warned.' The chief reminded.<br>'Why don't you do it yourself, and why both of us?' Lucy asked.  
>The chief chuckled. 'It'll take both of you to find the book. We can't read.' He stated.<br>'Can't write either as a matter of fact. Or add.'  
>'Why didn't you just say so?' Lucy asked rhetorically. She glanced at Jamie, who nodded.<br>'Beware the Oppressor. He's very oppressive. "What makes the Unseen Seen" Got it?'  
>'Don't forget that.'<br>The girls took a deep breath and entered the house, the doors closing behind them.

Once inside there were two options. Upstairs and downstairs. 'I'll check downstairs.' Jamie suggested. 'If you find it, call and I'll come. I'll do the same.'  
>'Ok.' Lucy agreed.<br>Jamie gave her a weak smile and stepped towards a door on the left. She pushed it open and stepped into the hall. 'If I was a Magician, where would I keep a spell book?' She murmured to herself. The logical place would be a library, but she had no idea where that was. Jamie was drawn towards the door at the end of the hall. She had no idea what was there, but she decided to investigate. Pushing open the door, she saw a large empty room, except for a plain stand that stood in the centre of the room. Sunlight filtered in through the single window, illuminating a Crystal Ball that sat on the stand. Jamie was drawn towards the ball. In its surface she could see shapes moving. Against her will, her hand came up and her fingertips brushed against the surface. There was a bright flash of light, and Jamie was pulled forward.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologise for the cliffy- but it seemed appropriate to end the chapter there. Please review. <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The bright light faded away. Jamie found herself looking out over a clear blue pond. The water rippled and an image became clear. Her mother was sat at their dining room table, a bottle of wine in her hand. The woman's head jerked up and stared straight at Jamie. Her voice came, slight distorted, but clear all the same. 'You left me Jamie.' She said.  
>'No!' Jamie cried. 'No, it wasn't like that.'<br>'You abandoned me! You left me to suffer alone. You never loved me.'  
>'No! I never abandoned you. I didn't mean to leave. I do love you mum.' Jamie yelled, tears flowing down her cheeks.<p>

The image rippled and vanished, only to be replaced with another image. One of her father. 'You always were a selfish girl Jamie.' He growled. 'You always had to be right, you had to have everything you ever wanted.'  
>Jamie shook her head. 'No! I never wanted that.'<br>'Yes you did, you would have left much earlier if you could.'  
>'No! That's not true.' Jamie yelled.<p>

The image wavered again, this time to be replaced with an image of Caspian. 'You would have left me for them.' He accused. 'Was that all I was to you? A replacement? Did you ever really love me?'  
>Jamie could barely stand it. 'No! She mumbled. 'No. No. No.' She sank to her knees and began to cry.<p>

'Child.' A musical voice said. Jamie looked up, her cheeks stained with tears. 'You can please them all.' The faceless lady said. 'Take a look.' She waved her hand over the pond and yet another image appeared. _Jamie was cuddled in Caspian's arms, in the gardens of Cair Paravel. Nearby her parents sat, he father's arm around her mother. Two young children chased each other around the garden, giggling helplessly.  
><em>Jamie gasped and jerked back from the image. The woman looked down at her and held out a hand. 'You can have it all.' She offered. 'All you need to do is take my hand.'  
>Jamie slowly reached out her own hand. Truly tempted to take the offer.<br>Suddenly a load roar ripped through the air. Jamie jerked back and was thrown clear as the Crystal Ball shattered.

**MEANWHILE-**

Caspian awoke slowly. He had a strange feeling that something was wrong. He slowly got up from his mat and looked around. His eye caught some marks in the sand. Large footprints, he had never seen anything like it before. 'Ed.' Caspian whispered. 'Ed, wake up.' He shook the younger King.  
>'What?' Edmund mumbled sleepily.<br>'Wake up. Look.' Caspian said.  
>Edmund got to his feet and looked around. 'Where's Lucy and Jamie?' He asked. Caspian whirled around and gritted his teeth when he saw that his fiancé was gone, and he sword was still there. 'Lucy? Lucy?' Edmund called.<br>'Everyone up.' Caspian ordered.  
>Drinian was the first up. 'Get up! Get up I said.' He ordered.<br>Caspian quickly strapped on his leather jerkin and fastened his sword on. He then grabbed Jamie's sword. 'This way!' He ran off the way the tracks led.

Lucy and Coriakin entered the room that they knew Jamie would be in. They found the older queen sat on the floor panting, her face tear-stained. Lucy rushed forward and wrapped her arms around her friend. 'What happened?'  
>Jamie looked up at Coriakin and began to tell her story.<br>'I'm sorry.' Jamie mumbled as she finished.  
>'You made the right choice.' Coriakin reassured. 'And I never used that Crystal Ball anyway.' Jamie gave a weak smile, and wiped the remaining tears away. 'Come, it seems your friends have arrived.' He then led the two girls out of the mansion.<p>

Jamie and Lucy followed Coriakin down the grass to where Caspian, Edmund, the Dawn Treader crew, and the creatures were gathered. Jamie took a good look at the creatures. She had never seen anything like them. The were dwarf-sized, but with only one foot and leg, meaning they had to hop everywhere. 'Your majesty.' Coriakin bowed to the two kings.  
>'Caspian and Edmund, this is Coriakin.' Lucy introduced. 'It's his island.' Caspian and Edmund both gave their own brief bows.<br>'That's what he thinks.' The chief of the creatures argued. 'You have wronged us magician.'  
>Coriakin took a step forwards. 'I have not wronged you. I made you invisible for your own protection.'<br>'Protection? That's oppressive. Oppressor!'  
>'I have not oppressed you.' Coriakin told them.<br>'But you could've, if you'd wanted to.'  
>Coriakin reached into his pocket and sprinkled something around. 'Begone.'<br>'It's a spell!' The creatures cried as they hopped away.

'What was that?' Lucy asked.  
>'Lint.' Coriakin replied. 'But don't tell them. '<br>Caspian handed Jamie her sword, as Eustace asked the question most were wondering. 'What were those things?'  
>'Dufflepuds.' Coriakin told him.<br>'Right, of course, silly me.' Eustace said.  
>'Come.' Coriakin gestured for Jamie, Lucy, Caspian, Edmund, Drinian and Eustace to follow him.<p>

Coriakin led them deep into the mansion. 'What did you mean when you said you made them invisible for their own good?' Lucy asked.  
>'It seemed the easiest way to protect them, from the evil.' Coriakin replied.<br>'You mean the mist?' Edmund questioned.  
>'I mean what lies behind the mist.' Coriakin replied, gesturing for them to enter the library.<p>

The group stared around the library, magic was being used to move books around. Coriakin went to a shelf and picked up a roll of parchment, which he threw out, revealing a magic map.  
>'That's quite beautiful.' Eustace stated. Everyone stared at him. 'I mean for a make-believe map of a make-believe world.'<br>Coriakin ignored him. 'There is the source of your troubles. Dark Island.' The map shifted to show an island surrounded by black swirling mist. 'A place where evil lurks.' Coriakin stepped forward onto the map, and looked at each of them individually. 'It can take any form. It can make your darkest dreams come true. It seeks to corrupt all goodness, to steal the light from this world.'  
>'How do we stop it?' Jamie asked.<br>'You must break it's spell.' Coriakin informed them. He turned to Edmund and pointed at his sword. 'That sword you carry, there are six others.'  
>'Have you seen them?' Edmund asked.<br>'Yes.' Coriakin confirmed.  
>'The six Lords.' Caspian stated. 'They passed through here?'<br>'Indeed.'  
>'Where were they headed?' Caspian asked.<br>'Where I sent them.' Coriakin walked off the map, and it shifted again. 'To break the spell, you must follow the blue star to Ramandu's Island. There the seven swords must be laid at Aslan's table. Only then can their true magical power be released. But beware, you are all about to be tested.'  
>'Tested?' Lucy questioned.<br>'Until you lay down the seventh sword, evil has the upper hand.' Coriakin told them simply. 'It will do everything in it's power to tempt you. Be strong. Don't fall to temptation. To defeat the darkness out there, you must defeat the darkness inside yourself.' Coriakin gave each of them a knowing look. Jamie and Caspian exchanged a nervous glance.

* * *

><p><strong>Here you go. Sorry about the delay for the previous chapter. I had exams and then writer's block, but thanks for people's support. <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jamie's feet slid across the deck as the _Dawn Treader_ was tossed about the sea. A fearsome storm raged around the ship. A large wave rocked the ship, and Jamie was thrown across the deck. Two and a half weeks had passed since they had left Coriakin's Island. This storm had lasted for two weeks. Drinian helped Jamie to her feet and together they managed to tie down one of the sail ropes that had come loose. The entire crew on deck looked like drowned rats.

Jamie staggered into the navigation room, Drinian close behind. Caspian and Edmund were already in there. Jamie grabbed a towel from a cupboard and wrapped it around herself, seating herself next to Caspian, who put his arm protectively around her shoulders. 'So we're stuck here.' Drinian said, placing a marker on the map. 'At half-rations, with food and water for two more weeks maximum.' He grabbed a beam as the ship rocked. 'This is your last chance to turn back, Your Majesties. There's no guarantee we'll spot the Blue Star anytime soon. Not in this storm. Needle in a haystack, trying to find this Ramandu place. We could sail right past it and off the edge of the world.'  
>'Or get eaten by a Sea Serpent.' Edmund chipped in.<br>'Not helping Ed.' Jamie said.  
>'I'm just saying the men are getting nervous.' Drinian informed them. 'These are strange seas we're sailing, the likes of which I've never seen before.'<br>Caspian finally spoke up. 'Then perhaps Captain, you would like to be the one to explain to Mr Rhince that we're abandoning the search for his family.'  
>'I'll get back to it.' Drinian submitted. 'Just a word of warning, the sea can play nasty tricks on a crew's mind, very nasty.' He left the cabin to return to the deck.<p>

Edmund left soon after Drinian had. 'Maybe he's right.' Caspian murmured his head in his hands. 'Maybe we should turn back.'  
>'We can't turn back now.' Jamie argued. 'We've come so far, we promised Aslan. And if we turn back, this mist could reach Narnia. We need to stop it, and find all the people it took.'<br>Caspian looked at her. 'You know what. That's why I love you. You keep me on the right track and keep me loyal to my duty.'  
>Jamie blushed. 'I hope that's not the only reason you love me.' She teased.<p>

That night Jamie tossed and turned in her cabin. She was dreaming. Dreaming about what had happened at Coriakin's mansion, what could have happened if she had taken the woman's hand? She awoke with a start when she heard a lion's roar. _'Do not doubt your destiny!'_ Aslan's voice said in her head.

The next morning the storm had finally died down. After waking the previous night, Jamie had been unable to get back to sleep, and she knew it showed. 'You look tired.' Caspian said to her.  
>'Bad dreams.' She replied.<br>'That makes four of us. Edmund thinks something is messing with our minds.'  
>'I'm inclined to agree with him.' Jamie said.<p>

Two days later they came across another island. The boats were lowered and they set of to explore. 'I doubt the Lords stopped here My Liege.' Reepicheep called from the other boat. 'There's no sign of anything living.'  
>'Right.' Caspian called back. 'Well, once we get ashore, take your men and search for food and water. The four of us will search for clues.'<br>'Hang on you mean the five of us.' Eustace said from the front of the boat. Everyone turned to look at him. 'Come on; please don't send me back to the rat.'  
>'I heard that.' Reepicheep informed him, as the crew began rowing again.<br>'Big ears.' Eustace muttered.  
>'I heard that too.' The crew chuckled.<p>

Once ashore, Caspian, Jamie, Edmund and Lucy left the crew and began to explore the island. Up ahead Jamie spotted a rope tied around a rock. 'Look!' She called.  
>'We're not the first ones on this island.' Caspian confirmed.<br>'The Lords?' Edmund suggested.  
>'Could be.' Caspian agreed. He picked up and stone and tossed it down into the cavern. It clattered down to the bottom.<br>'What do you think could be down there?' Jamie asked.  
>'Let's find out.' Edmund suggested.<p>

Edmund descended into the cavern first, closely followed by Caspian, then Jamie and finally Lucy. Deep down the cavern opened up. A deep clear pool had carved a base for itself into the rock. Something shone down at the bottom. 'What's that?' Caspian asked.  
>'I don't know.' Edmund replied. 'It looks like some kind of gold statue.'<br>He walked over to the wall and wrenched off a branch. Returning to the pool he dipped the branch into the water, trying to reach the statue.  
>He lifted the branch back out of the water, and then suddenly dropped it. The branch was turning to gold!<br>'H must have fallen in.' Caspian said.  
>'Poor man.' Lucy sympathised.<br>'You mean poor lord.' Jamie corrected spotting the man's shield lying in the pool.  
>'the crest of Lord Restimar.' Caspian confirmed.<br>'And his sword.' Edmund pointed.  
>'We need it.' Caspian reminded them.<p>

Edmund drew his own sword. 'Be careful.' Lucy warned. Caspian took hold of Edmund's arm to stop him falling in. Edmund used his own sword to hoist the other one out, which Caspian took. 'Your sword hasn't turned to gold.' Lucy said in amazement.  
>'Both the swords are magical.' Jamie pointed out.<br>'He mustn't have known what hit him.' Lucy stared into the pool.  
>'maybe, or maybe he was onto something.' Edmund suggested. He lay his sword down and crouched next to the pool.<br>'What are you talking about?' Caspian asked.  
>Edmund picked a shell up and dipped it into the pool. He quickly put the shell on the side for a moment, before picking it up, and staring at it. 'What are you staring at?' Lucy questioned.<br>'Whoever has access to this pool could be the most powerful person in the world.' He responded. Lucy and Jamie shared a worried glance. 'Lucy, we'd be so rich. No one could tell us what to do, or who to live with.'

'You can't take anything out of Narnia, Edmund.' Caspian warned.  
>Edmund turned to look at him. 'Says who?'<br>'I do.'  
>Jamie turned to look at Caspian. 'Caspian, don't.' She said warningly.<br>Edmund picked his sword up and advanced towards Caspian. 'I'm not your subject.'  
>'You've been waiting for this, haven't you?' Caspian guessed. 'To challenge me? You doubt my leadership?'<br>'You doubt yourself.' Edmund challenged.  
>'You're a child.' Caspian threw back.<br>'And you're a spineless sap.' Edmund spat back  
>Edmund.' Lucy grabbed at her brother's arm, but he pushed her off.<br>'I'm tired of playing second fiddle.' Edmund continued. 'First it was Peter, and now it's you. You know I'm braver than both of you. Why do you get Peter's sword? I deserve a kingdom of my own. I deserve to rule!'  
>'If you're so brave, prove it.' Caspian challenged. He pushed Edmund, who stumbled back, before swinging his sword up to meet Caspian's.<p>

'No!' Lucy quickly jumped in between the two. 'Stop it! Both of you! Look at yourselves. Can't you see what's happening? This place has tempted you. It's bewitching you. This is exactly what Coriakin was talking about. Let's just get out of here.' She turned and left the cave.  
>Caspian looked over at Jamie, who shook her head. 'I never thought I'd be so disappointed in you.' She said, before following Lucy.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please review.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Caspian, Edmund, Lucy and Jamie returned to the beach where the men were loading the boats. 'What food did you find?' Caspian asked.  
>Rhince came forward and crouched next to one of the baskets. 'It's volcanic your majesties. Not much grows.'<br>Caspian sighed and looked at Jamie. 'What have we gotten ourselves into?' Jamie placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
>'Where's Eustace?' Lucy asked suddenly.<br>Reepicheep answered her. 'I believe he's out, not helping us load the boats.'  
>'Eustace!' Lucy called. 'Eustace!' There was no reply. Lucy turned to her brother. 'Edmund I've got a bad feeling.'<br>'I'll go find him.' Edmund decided.  
>'I'll come with you.' Caspian's offer made Edmund stop, but he nodded. Caspian handed the sword to Jamie. 'Head back to the ship, we'll be along shortly.' With that he and Edmund left the beach.<br>Jamie and Lucy shared a glance, before Jamie turned to the men. 'You heard him, let's get this stuff to the ship.'

The men finished loading the boats, and began to row back to the ship, leaving one boat on the shore for the boys. Once back aboard the ship, the men began to unload the boats and store all they had collected in the hold. Jamie and Lucy went to join Gael at the helm to wait for the boys.  
>Drinian ordered the men to clean the deck while they waited, while some mopped, others set about mending rips in the sail.<br>Suddenly a load roar echoed over the water from the island. Everyone froze and turned to look. 'What was that?' Lucy asked.  
>Flames erupted from behind the cliffs. 'Is it the volcano?' Gael asked fearfully.<br>'Oh no, that's no volcano.' Drinian replied.  
>Jamie agreed with him, she had a good guess at what it might be. 'Try a dragon.' She said. 'All hands on deck there!' She yelled to get their attention.<br>'Archers, arm yourselves!' Drinian ordered.  
>The archers raced into the armoury. Someone passed a crossbow up to Jamie, who quickly loaded it, just as the dragon came flying towards the ship.<p>

The dragon swooped around the ship. Lucy held Gael securely in her arms. 'Take your positions, and wait for my command.' Drinian ordered. One of the fauns, Nausus, jumped from the helm and rolled across the ship, to avoid being struck by the dragon.  
>The dragon landed on the mast, which swayed. 'What's it doing?' Lucy screamed, clinging onto Gael.<br>'Fire!' Drinian ordered a command which was echoed by several men as they all released their arrows towards the dragon. 'He'll break the mast.' Drinian stated. The dragon released it's grip on the mast momentarily, causing the ship to sway.  
>Reepicheep scampered up the mast towards the dragon. 'Hold you positions!' Drinian ordered. The dragon landed back on the mast, there was an ominous creaking. 'Fire!' Drinian ordered again. The dragon was now clinging onto the mast with only it's two front feet. Reepicheep swung around and stabbed it in the foot. This caused the dragon to release it's hold, and fly away back to the island.<p>

But it wasn't gone for good. A few minutes later the dragon was back, and it wasn't alone. In it's claws it clutched Edmund. 'Edmund!' Lucy screamed.  
>'Lucy! Lucy!' Edmund called back, as the dragon carried him away to the other side of the island.<br>'Lower the boats!' Jamie ordered.  
>'But, your majesty.' Drinian began.<br>'Just do it.' Jamie demanded. Drinian nodded and quickly passed on the order. It was decided that Jamie, Lucy, Drinian, Gael, Rhince, Reepicheep and Tavros would go ashore.

'That's Eustace?' Jamie asked in amazement. The group stood with the dragon on the beach, who Edmund had just told them was Eustace.  
>'Yeah.' Edmund replied, as Eustace dragged his front foot along the ground. On it was a gold bracelet that was digging into his leg. 'He must have been tempted by the treasure.' Edmund suggested.<br>'Well anyone knows a dragon's treasure is enchanted.' Eustace growled at Caspian for that statement. 'Well anyone from here.'  
>Lucy walked forward and pulled the bracelet from Eustace's leg, causing him to roar in pain. 'Is there anyway to change him back?' Edmund asked.<br>'Not that I know of.' Caspian replied. 'Jamie?'  
>'I've never heard of something like this before.' She replied.<br>'Aunt Alberta will not be pleased.' If Edmund was trying to make the situation humorous, he failed miserably.  
>'Sorry about the hand, old boy. I can be a little overzealous at times.' Reepicheep apologised.<p>

'The boats are ready sire!' Tavros called.  
>Lucy was the one to speak up. 'We can't leave him alone.'<br>'Well, we can't bring him aboard your majesty.' Drinian put in.  
>Caspian was the one to make the decision. 'Drinian, you and the others take one boat back. The rest of us will stay here till morning, and work out what to do.'<br>Concerned for their welfare Rhince spoke up. 'But you've no provisions, and no means of staying warm your majesty.'  
>Eustace was the one to solve the warmth problem. There was a lone log lying on the beach and he set it on fire. 'You were saying?' Reepicheep hinted. Everyone present gave a chuckle.<p>

As Jamie lay, trying to get to sleep that night, she heard Caspian and Edmund talking. 'I've never seen the constellations before.' Edmund was saying.  
>'Me neither.' Caspian replied. 'We're a long way from home. When I was a boy I used to imagine sailing to the end of the world, finding my father there.'<br>'Maybe you will.' Edmund suggested.  
>The next voices that Jamie heard were those of Lucy and Gael. 'I miss my mummy.' Gael said.<br>'I miss mine too, as do the others.' Lucy replied. 'don't worry you'll see her again.'  
>'How do you know?' Gael asked.<br>'You just have to have faith about these things.' Lucy responded. 'Aslan will help us.'  
>'But Aslan couldn't stop her from being taken.' Gael told Lucy.<br>'We'll find her, I promise.' Lucy promised.  
>A tear slid down Jamie's cheek as she drifted off to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please review<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the long update. Thanks for reviewing.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Jamie awoke to the sound of Lucy's voice. 'Everybody! Everybody, wake up!' Jamie, like most of the others, jerked awake, sitting up. 'It's the blue star!' they all looked out across the sea, to where a bright blue star was shining.  
>Caspian and Jamie shared a happy look. 'Maybe there's hope after all.' Jamie said.<p>

An hour later they were back on the sea, Eustace flying alongside them as the _Dawn Treader_ followed the blue star. Jamie was glad that they were finally getting somewhere.  
>For days they sailed on, before the wind left them. 'So how do we get to Ramandu's Island now then?' Edmund asked.<br>'My guess is something doesn't want us to get there.' Drinian replied, as he Caspian, Edmund and Jamie made their way across the ship.  
>'If I get any hungrier, I'm gonna eat that dragon!' One of the crew members exclaimed, causing Eustace to roar in anger. The crewman was lucky that Reepicheep was able to stop him attacking.<p>

The group made their way up towards the helm. 'If we don't find land by tonight they may well eat the dragon.' Drinian informed them.  
>Suddenly the ship jerked, sending everyone sprawling to the floor. Caspian scrambled to his feet, pulling Drinian up. 'What did we hit?' He asked.<br>Jamie and Edmund used the side of the ship to pull themselves up, as everyone looked over the side. It was Edmund who spotted what had happened. 'Eustace, that's brilliant!' He called out. Everyone looked around to see Eustace with his tail wrapped around the dragon figurehead of the ship, pulling them forwards. The crew began to cheer and Drinian ordered the oars to be pulled in.

As the day wore on, Eustace pulled the _Dawn Treader_ ever further east. Jamie spent the day with Lucy and Gael in their cabin. The girls were swapping stories to pass the time. Usually Jamie would be with Caspian, but she wanted to give him some space. Gael had made Lucy and Jamie tell her about how the Narnians retook Narnia from the Telmarines. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. It was Edmund. 'We've arrived.' He announced.  
>The girls jumped to their feet and quickly left the cabin. On deck Caspian gave the three swords they had found to Jamie, Edmund and Lucy. The boats were lowered and they made their way to the picturesque island.<p>

From where they landed the boats they followed a path towards the top of the island. There they found some rather creepy ruins. Edmund pulled his torch out and lit it, guiding their way. Everyone had their swords drawn. After the ruins they passed through an arch that was really a tree, and found themselves looking on a long table, filled with food. Drinian had to stop Tavros, from eating, the food could be dangerous.  
>At the end of the table the found three men, covered in thorns. Edmund shone his torch on each of the men's hand, allowing Caspian to identify them. 'Lord Revilian. Lord Mavramorn. Lord Argoz.'<br>Lucy moved the hair out of the face of one of the men, but suddenly gasped and pulled her hand back. Caspian leaned in closer. 'He's breathing.' He commented.  
>Edmund flashed his torch on the other two. 'So are they.' Jamie pointed out.<br>'They're under a spell.' Edmund said.  
>Caspian swung around to the men. 'It's the food!' he yelled. Causing those who had picked up food to drop it in disgust.<p>

'Hey.' Edmund caught their attention again. 'It's the stone knife. This is Aslan's table.'  
>'Their swords.' Caspian reached for one of the swords, as Lucy and Edmund did the same. 'On the table.' They placed these swords on the table, before Jamie, Lucy and Edmund placed their own down.<br>'That's six.' Edmund said.  
>'Still missing one.' Caspian sounded disappointed.<br>Then the swords began to glow blue. Lucy looked up. 'Look!' the blue star was descending from the sky.

It touched to the ground, forming into a beautiful young woman who gave off her own blue light. 'Travellers of Narnia, welcome.' The men dropped to their knees as she spoke. 'Arise. Are you not hungry?' she asked.  
>'Who are you?' Edmund asked.<br>'I am Liliandil, daughter of Ramandu. I am your guide.'  
>Jamie, Caspian, Edmund and Lucy stepped towards her. 'You're a star?' Caspian asked. Liliandil nodded in response.<br>'You are most beautiful.' Edmund commented.  
>'If it is a distraction for you, I can change from.'<br>'No!' Edmund and several other men objected.

'Please.' She turned back to the men. 'The food is for you.' She lit the candles with a wave of her hand. 'There is enough for all who are welcome at Aslan's table. Always. Help yourselves.'  
>Edmund stopped everyone for a moment. 'Wait. What happened to them?' he asked, referring to the Lords.<br>'These poor men were half mad by the time they reached our shores. They were threatening violence upon each other. Violence is forbidden at the table of Aslan. So they were sent to sleep.'  
>'Will they ever wake?' Lucy questioned.<br>'When all is put right.' Liliandil replied. 'Come there is little time.'

The four monarchs followed Liliandil from the table. They arrived at a cliff that over looked the sea, and an island shrouded in dark mist. 'The magician Coriakin told you of Dark Island?' Liliandil checked.  
>'Yes.' Caspian confirmed.<br>'Before long the evil will be unstoppable.'  
>'Coriakin said to break it's spell, we lay the seven swords at Aslan's table.' Caspian told her.<br>'He speaks the truth.' Liliandil replied.  
>'But we only found six. Do you know where the seventh is?' Edmund asked.<br>Liliandil pointed out towards Dark Island. 'In there. You will need great courage. Now, waste no time.'  
>'Thank you.' Jamie said.<br>'Goodbye.' Liliandil responded. He light grew and she shot back into the sky as a star.  
>'We'll spend the night here, in the morning we sail to Dark Island.' Caspian decided.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I know I said I wanted to finish this by the new year, but that is not going to happen, sorry.<br>Please review. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm trying my best to finish this by the new year.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

As Dark Island drew closer fear grew inside each and every person on the _Dawn Treader_. Tavros voiced the question everyone wanted answering. 'So, what do you think is in there?'  
>'Our worst nightmares.' Edmund suggested.<br>'Our darkest wishes.' Caspian added.  
>'Pure evil.' Drinian finished. 'Tavros, unlock the armoury.'<br>'My Lord.' Tavros obeyed.  
>'Archers, prepare yourselves.' Drinian ordered.<br>'Light the lanterns.' Shouted Tavros.  
>Caspian turned to the others. 'Let's get ready.'<p>

In her cabin Jamie changed into her fighting gear. This consisted of reddish/brown trousers, a white shirt, black boots and her armour and vambraces. At her hip she fastened her sword.  
>She exited her cabin, back out onto to deck, where Lucy and Gael already were. Lucy had her arm around Gael's shoulders. Jamie put a hand on each of their shoulders and smiled gently at them.<br>Shortly after they were joined by Caspian and Edmund. Edmund began to talk to Lucy, while Caspian indicated to Jamie that he wanted to speak to her alone.

Once out of earshot of the crew Caspian pulled Jamie into a hug and held her tightly. 'Promise me you'll be carefully.' He murmured into her hair. 'I can't afford to lose you, not now.'  
>'I promise, as long as you do the same.' Jamie replied.<br>Caspian released her, but kept his hands on her shoulders, she in turn placed her hands on his forearms. 'We'll get through this, we have to.' Jamie nodded, before Caspian lowered his head and kissed her.

Jamie and Caspian re-joined Edmund, Lucy and Gael, before Caspian went to make a speech to the crew. 'No matter what happens here every soul who stands before me has earned their place on the crew of the _Dawn Treader_. Together we have travelled far. Together we have faced adversity; together we can do it again. So now is not the time to fall to fear's temptation. Be strong. Never give in. our world, our Narnian lives depends on it. Think of the lost souls we're here to save. Think of Aslan. Think of Narnia.'  
>Caspian took two steps down the stairs, when Drinian started the chant. 'For Narnia!'<p>

As the _Dawn Treader_ entered the mists of Dark Island the fear could be felt in the air. Green mist swirled around the ship. Jamie heard her father's voice. 'You don't belong here.' Then from her other side came her mother's voice. 'Come home Jamie.' Jamie shook her head and the voices disappeared. Looking around at Caspian she knew he had experienced something similar, as had the crew.  
>Then an unearthly yell came from the distance. Jamie hurried over to Edmund and Lucy. 'Keep away.' Came a voice. 'Keep away!'<br>'Who's there?' Edmund called out.  
>'We do not fear you.' Caspian added.<br>'Nor I you.' The voice came again. Edmund picked up his torch and shone it on the rocks. It fell on a man. 'Keep away!' He repeated.  
>'We will not leave.' Caspian replied.<p>

The man held up a sword. 'You will not defeat me!'  
>'Caspian, Caspian his sword.' Edmund alerted Caspian.<br>'Lord Rhoop!' Caspian ran down to join Edmund, Lucy and Jamie.  
>'You do not own me!' Rhoop yelled.<br>'Stand down.' Caspian ordered the archers. 'Let's get him on board quickly.' Suddenly Eustace appeared from the mist and scooped the Lord up, depositing him on the deck. 'Be calm my Lord.' Caspian requested.  
>'Off me, demon.' Rhoop cried.<br>Caspian stepped forward. 'No, my Lord. We are not here to hurt you. I am your king, Caspian.'

'Caspian?' Rhoop mumbled. 'My lord? You should not have come. There's no way out of here. Quickly, turn this ship about before it's too late.'  
>'We have the sword, let's go.' Edmund pointed out.<br>'Let's turn her about Drinian.' Caspian ordered.  
>'Aye-aye, your majesty.' Drinian agreed.<br>'Do not think.' Rhoop said suddenly. 'Do not let it know your fears, or it will become them.'

'Oh, no.' Edmund caught everyone's attention.  
>'Edmund, what did you just think of?' Lucy asked.<br>'Oh, I'm sorry.' Edmund ran to the other side of the ship and stared into the dark water. Whatever Edmund had just thought of went under the ship, causing it to crash to one side, throwing the crew about.  
>Caspian pulled Jamie to her feet and then looked out over the water. 'Look!' something surfaced briefly, before dropping back under the waves.<br>'What is that?' Jamie questioned.  
>'It's too late. It's too late!' Rhoop yelled.<br>'It's gone under the boat.' Rynelf said.  
>Lucy swung around and saw Gael against the opposite side of the ship. 'Gael!' she yelled.<br>The girl screamed as a sea serpent reared up from the waves.

Lucy ran across and pulled Gael up, hurrying her away from the scene.  
>Eustace came roaring in from the clouds and caught hold of the serpents face. The serpent screeched and dragged Eustace along the rigging. Reepicheep was thrown onto the ship, before Eustace was thrown over the ship. He circled the ship before coming into contact with the beast and both disappeared into the sea. They reappeared on the other side of the ship and Eustace was thrown into a nearby rock. As the sea serpent went in for the kill Eustace breathed and set its face on fire. The serpent screeched and ducked down into the water.<br>'Out creature!' Rhoop pushed through the crew and threw the sword into Eustace's shoulder.  
>'No! The sword, the sword!' Caspian cried.<br>'Eustace!' Lucy yelled as the dragon took off and flew away. 'No, come back.'

'We all doomed! Doomed!' Rhoop went to the helm. 'Turn this ship about.' He took hold of the helm and swung the ship hard. The crew were thrown to the deck yet again.  
>Drinian knocked Rhoop to the ground and took the helm. 'Now, crew, to your rowing positions. Oars at double speed!' He ordered. The crew hurried to obey.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please review.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to the reviewers.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

As the _Dawn Treader_ fled from Dark Island, they were being pursued by the sea serpent. The crew were rowing as hard as they could, but it was not enough. The beast launched itself into the air and wrapped around the ship. Jamie was knocked to the deck and slammed into the mast, the air knocked out of her. Caspian had made it to the helm, and taken over. 'Jamie!' he yelled as he saw the girl slam into the mast. Lying on the deck, she shook hair out of her face. One of the crew helped her to her feet, but she was very unsteady and leant back on the mast for support.  
>Seeing that his fiancé was okay, Caspian quickly formulated a plan. 'Ed! Ed! We'll ram the serpent. Smash it on the rocks.'<br>Edmund quickly jumped into action. 'Steer her to port! I'll keep it on the prow!'  
>Jamie dodged as the serpent lunged at the crew, showering them with even more water.<br>Edmund used his torch to get the serpents attention. Trapped between the coils of the serpent, Jamie was unable to get to Caspian and Lucy or Edmund.  
>Edmund had slid into the watch post in the dragon's mouth at the prow of the ship. He shouted at the serpent, causing it to lunge at him and bite of a large chunk off the dragon's head.<br>'No!' Lucy yelled as Caspian and Jamie shouted Edmund's name. Thankfully Edmund emerged from the splinters of wood, moments before Lucy shot an arrow into the serpent's eye.  
>'Brace yourselves!' Caspian yelled just before the ship rammed the serpent into the rocks.<p>

Edmund was thrown from the prow, as the ship was released from the clutches of the beast. Jamie hurried to Edmund's side. He was out cold. Caspian hurried to her side, placing one hand on her back for support.  
>The serpent began to glow as Edmund came round. Caspian and Jamie helped him to his feet. The belly of the serpent opened, revealing hundreds of sharp spines. 'Who thought of that?' Jamie asked of the roar of the wind and waves.<br>Caspian shoved Edmund out of the way as the serpent went in for an attack. He grabbed a sword and cut off one of the spines, which dissolved into green mist. 'We can beat this.' He said determinedly.  
>The serpent reared back and grabbed the mast beam, pulling it towards the water causing the ship to tip dangerously. 'We have to get it closer.' Edmund said.<br>'All hands to the main deck!' Drinian ordered.  
>'Ready the harpoons.' Caspian shouted.<p>

Edmund quickly made his way into the rigging and began to climb towards the crow's nest. Once everyone had a harpoon, Caspian turned to Jamie. 'Ready?' she nodded in response. 'Now!' they all launched their harpoons into the serpent. 'Pull its head down.' Caspian ordered. He and Jamie were joined by other crew members on one rope and began to pull at the ropes. The waves were crashing right over the boat, soaking the crew and making the ropes even harder to hold.  
>Up in the crow's nest, Edmund seemed to be distracted. Edmund!' Caspian yelled. 'Do it!' then, suddenly the rigging holding the ropes to the ship broke away, slamming into the crew and throwing them to the ground. Jamie was tossed into the other side of the ship, where, once again, the wind was knocked out of her. Finally, Edmund seemed broken out of his trance as Peter's sword began to glow with a blue light. 'Do it!' Caspian yelled again, and this time Edmund listened.<br>He pointed the sword at the serpent and yelled, 'Come on!' it lunged and Edmund stabbed it through its top jaw.

Lightening exploded from the serpent, into the fog, as the beast fell, sinking into the ocean. Slowly rays of light began to appear through the fog. 'The spell, it's lifting.' Lucy commented. 'Edmund, Caspian Jamie.' She called, looking out to sea. 'Look!' as the last tendrils of fog dissipated boats could be seen.  
>Caspian, Edmund and Jamie joined Lucy at the ship's side. 'Narnians! Narnians!' one of the crew called out. The other crew members began to cheer.<br>Rhince and Gael pushed their way forward and Lucy went over to them. Spotting someone they knew Gael yelled out, 'mummy!' as Rhince yelled, 'Helaine!' they both jumped into the water.  
>Edmund went over to his sister and put his arm around her as Caspian and Jamie hugged, happy to be alive.<p>

'Let's have them on board! Clear the decks!' Caspian ordered, before he and Jamie joined the other two.  
>'We did it. I knew we would.' Lucy said.<br>'Of course we did.' Jamie put in.  
>'It wasn't just us though.' Edmund pointed out.<br>'You mean…' Caspian trailed off.  
>Another voice was then heard. 'Hey! Hey, I'm down here, Lucy. Over here!' they moved to the other side of the boat and sure enough there was Eustace. 'I'm a boy again, I'm a boy.' He sounded very happy, and nothing like he did before.<br>Reepicheep then appeared. 'Eustace! I see your wings have been clipped.' He jumped into the water. He began to sing. 'Where sky and water meet, where the waves grow ever sweet.' He paused for a moment, tasting the water. 'It is sweet! It's sweet!' The four on the ship chuckled. 'Look! Look!' He clambered onto Eustace's shoulder.

In the distance they could make out some kind of land formation. 'Aslan's country. We must be close.' Caspian said.  
>'Well, we've come this far.' Edmund replied.<br>'How about we get into dry clothes and go investigate.' Jamie suggested.  
>The others agreed and after helping Eustace and Reepicheep back onto the ship they went their separate ways.<br>As Jamie was making her way to her cabin she spotted someone who made her stop in her tracks. A woman who had just been brought onto the ship looked exactly like her mother. As she was watching the woman looked up and caught her eye. 'Your majesty?' Reepicheep interrupted her and she looked down at her. 'Is everything alright?'  
>Jamie looked back up and the woman had gone. 'Yes, sorry Reep just caught in my thoughts.' She continued on her way to her cabin, the woman still on her mind.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please review.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

One of the boats was lowered and a group consisting of Jamie, Caspian, Lucy, Edmund, Eustace and Reepicheep headed onwards, into a sea of lilies. Caspian and Edmund took the oars as Eustace described what happened to him. 'So what was it like, when Aslan changed you back?' Edmund asked.  
>'No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't do it myself.' Eustace replied. 'Then he came towards me. It sort of hurt, but it was a good pain. You know, like when you pull a thorn from your foot. Being a dragon wasn't all bad. I mean, I think I was a better dragon than I was a boy, really. I'm so sorry for being such a sop.'<br>'It's ok, Eustace.' Edmund confirmed. 'You were a pretty good dragon.' The group all shared a smile.  
>'My friends, we have arrived.' Reepicheep announced.<p>

The boat ground on the sand and the six jumped out. A tall wave reared up in front of them, as they walked towards it. They thought they were alone, until Eustace noticed another. 'Aslan.' This caused the group to stop and look around.  
>'Welcome children.' The lion greeted them. 'You have done well. Very well indeed. You have come far, and now your journey is at its end.'<br>'Is this your country?' Lucy asked.  
>'No, my country lies beyond.' Aslan replied.<br>'Is my father in your country?' Jamie's head jerked up to Caspian at his question.  
>'You can only find that out for yourself, my son.' Aslan told him. 'But you should know that if you continue, there is no return.'<p>

Jamie and the others watched as Caspian walked towards the wave. She knew that it was all he had ever wanted, to see his father, but it still broke her heart to think that he would leave her. Caspian ran his hand through the wave, before removing it and turning back to them. 'You're not going?' Edmund asked as Caspian walked back towards them.  
>'I can't imagine my father would be very proud that I gave up what he died for. I've spent too long wanting what was taken from me and not what I was given. I was given a kingdom, a people, the love of my life.' His eyes locked with Jamie's, who smiled at him. He turned to Aslan. 'I promise to be a better king.'<br>'You already are.' Aslan confirmed. 'Children?'

Lucy looked like she was going to take the offer, but Edmund stopped her. 'I think perhaps it's time we went home actually, Lu.'  
>Lucy turned to her brother. 'But I thought you loved it here.'<br>'I do.' Edmund replied. 'But I love home and our family as well. They need us.'  
>Then Reepicheep cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention. 'Your eminence, ever since I can remember, I have dreamt of seeing your country. I've had many great adventures in this world but nothing has dampened that yearning. I know I am hardly worthy, but with your permission I would lay down my sword for the joy of seeing your country, with my own eyes.<br>'My county was made for noble hearts such as yours.' Aslan replied. 'No matter how small their bearers be.'  
>'Your majesty.' Reepicheep bowed to the lion.<p>

'No one could be more deserving.' Caspian said.  
>'Well, I…' Reepicheep began.<br>'It's true.' Edmund agreed boing to Reepicheep, who returned the favour.  
>Lucy walked forward and crouched before the mouse. 'May I?' she asked.<br>'Well, I suppose just this…' He never got to finish his sentence, for Lucy had scooped him up into a hug. 'Goodbye Lucy.'  
>Lucy set Reepicheep down and Jamie came up to him. 'It won't be the same without you Reep.' She said.<br>'I'll miss you too.' Reepicheep replied. 'Please tell Peepiceek that he now takes command.' Jamie nodded and she too hugged the little mouse, before standing and moving over to Caspian, who put an arm around her.  
>Eustace then moved forward. 'I don't understand.' He sounded tearful. 'Will I not see you again? Ever?'<br>'What a magnificent puzzle you are, and a true hero. It has been my honour to fight beside such a brave warrior and a great friend.'

Reepicheep bowed to Eustace, before turning and scampering towards the wave, where a small boat was waiting for him. He drew his sword and stabbed it into the sand. 'I won't be needing this.' He pushed off and jumped in. the small boat made its own way up the wave. As it crested Reepicheep looked back one last time, before looking eagerly forward.  
>When he had gone Lucy turned to Aslan. 'This is our last time here, isn't it?' she asked.<br>'Yes.' Aslan replied. 'You have grown up, my dear one. Just like Peter and Susan. '  
>'Will you visit us in our world?'<br>'I shall be watching you, always.'  
>'How?'<br>'In your world I have another name. You must learn to know me by it.' Aslan told her. 'That was the very reason you were brought to Narnia. That by knowing me here for a little, you may know me better there.'  
>'Will we meet again?' Lucy asked finally.<br>'Yes, dear day.' Aslan confirmed.

Aslan roared and a hole was ripped open in the wave, no doubt leading back to England. The three cousins joined Caspian and Jamie. 'You're the closest thing I have to family. And that includes you Eustace.' Caspian patted the boy's shoulder, before hugging Edmund.  
>Jamie turned to Eustace. 'Maybe you weren't so bad after all.' She said, before hugging him. Edmund then came up to her. 'It won't be the same Ed, each time you left I looked forward to your next coming. But there is no next time.' The two hugged tightly before Edmund went to say goodbye to Aslan and Jamie had to say goodbye to Lucy. 'Luce, you were my best friend, and the one who understood me. Take care of yourself.'<br>'And you.' Lucy replied tearfully as the girls hugged for a long moment.

Crying, Lucy hugged Aslan one last time, before she, Edmund and Eustace made their way to the hole in the wave. Eustace turned back. 'Will I come back?' he asked.  
>'Narnia may yet have need of you.' Aslan replied cryptically.<br>Once inside the wave the three looked back, as water closed around them and they were gone. Caspian held Jamie close as tears streaked down her cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**After this chapter there will be one more chapter and an epilogue**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

'When will we next see you?' Jamie asked Aslan.  
>'I think you know child. I will be there on one of the happiest days of your life.' Aslan replied. 'But now goodbyes are over, it is time for welcomes.'<br>He turned to look back at the wave, behind Jamie and Caspian. They heard footsteps in the sand behind them, and looked over their shoulders. Jamie then released Caspian and turned around fully.  
>A man had emerged from the wave and was walking towards them. He was in his 30s or 40s and had eyes and hair the same colour as Jamie's. The girl stared at him for a moment, before she stepped towards him. He opened his arms, and she threw herself into them. Caspian stared in confusion as his fiancé hugged a man he did not know.<p>

Jamie released the man and led him over to Caspian. 'Caspian this is my father, Richard. Dad, this is my fiancé, King Caspian the tenth of Narnia.'  
>'It's an honour, sire.' Richard shook hands with Caspian.<br>'Likewise.' Caspian replied, as Jamie looked on, a smile on her face.  
>'It is time for you to return to your ship, repairs are already done. I shall see you in time. But before I go, you should know this; your mother is happy in the other world. She has a new family now.' With that Aslan turned and walked into the wave, vanishing.<br>Caspian turned to Jamie. 'Ready to go home?'  
>Jamie took one last look at the wave and sighed. 'Yes, yes I am.'<br>The trio went to the boat, Richard and Caspian took the oars, while Jamie took the tiller and they headed back to the ship.

While they rowed Richard told his tale. When he had died on earth he was transported to a place between Narnia and Aslan's country, where he had watched over Jamie on earth and in Narnia. Then Aslan came to him and told him that it was time for him to return to Narnia and be reunited with his family. In turn Jamie and Caspian told him their respective tales.  
>Back at the ship there was surprise at the loss of Reepicheep, Edmund, Lucy and Eustace and the gain of Jamie's father. 'What is the plan?' Drinian asked Caspian when the surprise had quietened down.<br>'We sail to Ramandu's Island, pick up the Lords there, and then sail on home, back to Narnia.' Caspian said.  
>'Aye your majesty.'<p>

The sun was setting as they set foot back on Ramandu's Island. Liliandil greeted them again, but she was not alone. Another man stood at her side, Ramandu. At Aslan's table they found Lords Argoz, Mavramorn and Revilian awake and waiting for them. Ramandu invited them to spend the night on his Island, before setting sail the next day.  
>After dining at Aslan's table Drinian and Caspian accepted Ramandu's offer of a map of all they had discovered in the eastern ocean. Jamie decided not to go with them and instead went looking for her father.<br>As she passed the people they had rescued from the mist, she realised that there were few individuals, many were whole families. Gael dragged her over to her family to introduce her to her mother.  
>After meeting Helaine, Jamie continued till she found her father one the cliff top. 'Will you miss mum?' she asked.<br>'Yes, I will, but at least she's happy. And I have you.' He looked down at his daughter, and pulled her into a hug.

'So have you set a date yet?' Richard asked, referring to Jamie and Caspian's wedding.  
>'Not yet, we discussed it before we set off, but then the quest got in the way.' Jamie replied. 'But we'll set a date once we get back.'<br>'I remember when we were choosing the date for our weeding, we argued so much.' Richard laughed. 'I wanted a winter wedding; your mum wanted a summer wedding. In the end we came up with a compromise of a spring wedding.' Father and daughter laughed. 'You're a lot like your mum.'  
>'She always said I was like you, adventurous and caring.'<br>'Well, when you were younger you were stubborn like her.'  
>'I'm not that stubborn anymore. I don't like arguments, but I do fight for what I believe in.'<p>

After spending the night on ramandu's island, the _Dawn Treader_ set sail once more, back to Narnia. They avoided Dragon Island, for good reason, but stopped on Coriakin's Island, where, again, they spend the night. After Coriakin's island they made their way to the Lone Islands, seven months since they had last been there.  
>Jamie watched as families were reunited. Her attention was drawn to the woman, who looked like her mother, as she was reunited with two young children. Caspian came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. 'Was it worth it?' he asked.<br>'Yes, of course it was, it just shows that we are doing some good.'  
>Caspian kissed the top of her head. 'It'll be nice to be home though.'<br>'I wonder why that is then.' Jamie teased.  
>Caspian tightened his arms around her. 'We still need to set a date.' He reminded.<br>'I was thinking three months after we get back. That gives us time to settle back into life on land, time to prepare, organise and everything else.' Jamie replied.  
>'Sounds perfect.' Caspian laughed.<p>

The crew of the _Dawn Treader_ spent the night at Lord Bern's new home on the island. The next day Lord Rhoop chose to remain to there to help Bern round up the last of the slave traders. They and Rhince's family were both invited to Caspian and Jamie's wedding in three months. Then they sailed on, the last stretch to Narnia as they had decided not to stop at Galma.  
>In Narnia they docked near Cair Paravel. Crowds greeted them, led by their closest friends. Caspian then announced when the wedding would be, resulting in another cheer. They then made their way to the castle.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please review.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Last chapter, just the epilogue left.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

The next three months were manic. Wedding preparations had to be done and on top Jamie and Caspian still had their royal duties to attend to. It seemed like every five minutes someone was asking one or both to comment on some aspect of the wedding. 'It'll be worth it in the end.' Caspian said one evening, a week before the wedding. He hugged Jamie tight to him.

Finally the day dawned. It was a summer's day and bright sunlight filtered through a gap in the curtains and onto Jamie's face as she slept. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times. Sitting up, she ran a hand through her hair and let it fall down her back.  
>A soft knock at the door made her jump. 'Yes?'<br>Her maid, Silvie, entered the room. 'Good morning your majesty.' She curtsied. 'I brought your breakfast; I thought you may like to dine in your room this morning.' She placed a tray down on the table.  
>'Thank you Silvie.'<br>'Will that be all for now my lady?'  
>'Yes thank you.' Jamie replied<br>'I shall return in an hour.' The maid curtsied again and left the room.

Jamie pushed back the covers and got out of bed. She opened the curtains and opened the window to let some air in. she leaned on the windowsill and let the wind blow her hair back. Servants were hurrying around the courtyard below, making final preparations. She turned away from the window and went to the table and sat down.  
>After eating her breakfast Jamie got dressed into her usual attire of trousers, shirt and tunic, and picked up a book, settling down on the window seat by the other window.<br>It wasn't long before there was another knock at the door and Silvie re-entered the room. She handed the empty tray to another maid, who left.  
>Jamie was left to read as Silvie turned the bed down, removed the laundry and ran a bath. When she returned, it was time for Jamie to get ready. 'Your majesty?' Jamie looked up from her book. 'Your bath is run are you ok to get ready?'<br>'Of course.' Jamie put her book down on the bedside table and went into the bathroom.

After her bath Jamie made her way back into the bedroom and sat down at the dressing table. Over the next couple of hours Silvie worked on getting Jamie ready for the wedding. The first thing that needed to be done was Jamie's hair. Silvie plaited the front strands back and then began to pin the rest up. She folded the hair up, so that the ends hung down.  
>Silvie then helped Jamie into her dress. It was very pale blue silk. The bodice was embroidered with silver beaded flowers and the skirt had silver threaded flowers. From the elbows down the sleeves were made of transparent lace that ended in a loop around the thumb. The dress was floor length and on her feet Jamie was wearing silver flats with blue flowers. The veil was white lace and held on by silver flower grips. The final part of the outfit was Jamie's gold and silver crown.<br>'You look beautiful your majesty.' Silvie commented.  
>Jamie looked in the mirror and caught her breath. 'I don't recognise myself, thank you Silvie, you're amazing.'<p>

Silvie answered a knock at the door. It was Richard, Jamie's father. 'You look amazing Jamie.' He said to his daughter.  
>'I can't believe I'm getting married.' Jamie hugged her father.<br>'I wish I had been able to be with you when you were growing up.'  
>'You were with me in my heart.' Richard kissed Jamie's forehead.<br>'Ready to go?' Jamie nodded, nerves now building up along with the excitement.  
>Together they walked through the halls of the castle to the throne room. At the doors Jamie took a deep breath before a fanfare was played and the doors swung open.<p>

'I now pronounce you man and wife.' Aslan announced. 'You may kiss the bride.' Caspian lowered his head and kissed Jamie, as the audience began to cheer.  
>They left the throne room arm in arm.<br>They waited, receiving congratulations in the grand hall, while the throne room was set up for the reception.  
>At the reception Caspian was the first to make a speech. 'Four years ago I fled from this very castle in fear of my life. I never knew where that would the woods I met the woman I am proud to call my wife. I first realised I loved her during the fight to free Narnia. My worry was that I would lose her before I could to tell her, but to have her forever now makes it all worthwhile.'<p>

Jamie rose to make her own speech. '1300 years ago I first arrived in Narnia. I had no idea of my father's history or what I would become. But to be here now shows that nothing is impossible. When I first met Caspian I was unsure whether I should trust him, yet my instincts told me that I should, so I did. When he asked me to marry him I could not believe it, I thought he would never ask.' There was a chuckle from the guests. 'But I could not ask for anything more.'

Finally Richard made my speech. 'In my old world I never got to see my daughter grow up, something that I was saddened about. But seeing her now, as a grown woman and married makes up for missing the times when I should have been there. I know that she and King Caspian are perfect for each other. I wish them all the luck in the world for the future.'

By the end of the reception Jamie was exhausted. She and Caspian were leaving on a two week honeymoon the next day, leaving Trumpkin and Cornelius in charge. That night they were to spend the night in their new quarters in the south wing of the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review.<strong>


	17. Epilogue

**So this is the end of the story. Thanks to everyone who has been with me since the start of these stories, and thanks to all who have reviewed.**

* * *

><p>Epilogue-6 years later<p>

Jamie cantered into the courtyard of Cair Paravel on Rushmoor. The first snowfall of winter covered the land. They had just come from the port after Jamie had visited her father who had married the woman who looked like Jamie's mother. Richard had moved to the Lone Islands to live with her and her two children from her previous husband who had died.

Jamie jumped down from Rushmoor's back and landed lightly on her feet. She brought the reins over her horse's head and began to lead him to the stables. A stable hand met her halfway and took the reins. 'welcome back your majesty.' He greeted. Jamie smiled and nodded at him, patted Rushmoor on the neck, and headed into the castle.  
>She took her gloves off and tucked them into her belt. She opened on of the doors and entered the palace.<p>

The first place she went was the quarters of the royal family. Finding no one there Jamie headed to the council chambers. There she found Cornelius. 'welcome home your majesty.' He greeted.  
>'hello Cornelius.' Jamie responded. 'where is everyone?'<br>'I last saw the king in the throne room.'  
>'Thank you.' Jamie quickly left the council chambers and headed towards the throne room.<p>

As she left the room a small boy ran right past her, heading in the direction of the throne room. She quickly followed him. He was four years old, with black hair identical to his father's.  
>He darted through the open throne room doors, and Jamie followed him, and then leaned on the door frame. 'Daddy! Daddy.' the boy called running across the room.<br>'Rilian, what have I told you about running?' Caspian scolded, picking the boy up.  
>'But daddy…'<br>'No buts, Rilian, you shouldn't be doing it.' The boy had a sorry look on his face. 'now what was it you wanted to say?'  
>'Glenstorm let me canter Thunder today!' Rilian replied excitedly.<br>'I knew it wouldn't be long.' Caspian smiled.  
>'When's mummy going to be back?'<br>'In the next few days. She left the Lone Islands two weeks ago.' Caspian said.  
>'But I want her back.' Rilian whined.<br>'She'll be back soon.'

Then Silvie entered the throne room, from a side door, carrying a two year old girl. 'Your majesty, would you mind taking Lucy?' she asked Caspian. 'I have some duties to attend to.'  
>'Of course Silvie.' Caspian put Rilian down and took Lucy from the maid.<br>'Thank you your majesty.' She left the room by the door she came in. still nobody had noticed Jamie, she was not due back for another three or four days, but the wind had been in their favour while sailing.  
>'Mama?' Lucy mumbled into Caspian's neck, where she was snuggled.<br>She'll be home soon sweetie.' Caspian comforted.  
>'Or she could be home now.' Jamie finally spoke up.<p>

The three in the room turned to look at her. 'Mummy!' Rilian exclaimed, running across the room and into his mother's arms. Jamie picked him up and kissed him on the cheek. She then walked over to Caspian and kissed him. 'You're early.' He stated.  
>'We had a favourable wind.' Jamie replied.<br>'I'm glad you're home.'  
>'It's good to be back.' The family hugged together, happy to be together.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I have an idea for a sequel that is not based on the Silver Chair, but is completly my own idea.<strong>


End file.
